


Multiple Lives

by CressyLady



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multiple Personalities, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CressyLady/pseuds/CressyLady
Summary: “Oi, miss, he was next”, my abrupt words quickly earned me a shocked look from everyone involved, aside from the blind man, who seemed to be holding back a smile, “seriously, jump in line love. He was next.”“It’s ok, really. I’m not in a rush.” His voice was low and a little rough. Really very pleasant to hear, particularly with that tone that confirmed what I suspected; he found this whole thing funny.Kat has a quite life, it's as boring and uneventful as is possible. Just how she likes it. Sadly, all boring things must come to an end. Hers is in the form of a very not boring blind man.Note: My first work, it'll be a slow build, but we'll see how we go. Be gentle with me ;3





	1. Chapter 1

My day had passed as normal. Wake up, get dressed, food, make up, leave for work. It was monotonous, boring, even. But most days are. Work was as exciting as ever, that is to say, not very. Not terrible. I had the joy of working a job I didn’t hate. I would never pretend running a clothing store had been my dream. No one spends their childhood waiting for the day they’d work in retail, but really, it wasn’t so bad. Most of my coworkers were nice, the work could be a bit stressful, but that was life. It was normal. Obscenely normal. Just the way I wanted things. Calm, easy, life’s great stresses were small and trivial for me.  
It was at the close of the day that everything went to shit. And like all of life’s worst things, there wasn’t a bang. There wasn’t even really a whimper. Just a shift that would happily fuck the stability over. It started standing in line for coffee, and watching some bitch cut her way in front of a blind man, and my being too stupidly good a person to let that pass.  
“Oi, miss, he was next”, my abrupt words quickly earned me a shocked look from everyone involved, aside from the blind man, who seemed to be holding back a smile, “seriously, jump in line love. He was next.”  
“It’s ok, really. I’m not in a rush.” His voice was low and a little rough. Really very pleasant to hear, particularly with that tone that confirmed what I suspected; he found this whole thing funny.  
Despite his words the rude woman quickly turned red and mumbled an apology before scurrying off. In my head I shouted a few extra comments about her lack of manners. Out loud I stood gawking at the blind man. All I’d seen before was the cane and sunglasses. I hadn’t even thought to take inventory of his looks, how biased of me. He was not so hard on the eyes.  
His face was almost too pretty, saved by the glorious five o’clock shadow. I wondered for a moment what colour his eyes were, the glasses kept them hidden. Then wondered if that was a super inappropriate thing to think about someone who was blind. In the space of a few seconds I felt my expression go from triumph, to panic, to embarrassment. My saving grace was his voice.  
“What can I get you?”  
“What? Oh, wait, you don’t have to-”  
“I insist, as thanks.”  
The smile that touched his face shattered my resistance, it was the little creases I could see forming around his eyes, no pair of glasses could hide those. Briefly I wondered if his eyes were twinkling in that way all the best people’s eyes do.  
“Umm, just a flat white.. Thanks.”

He placed the order, the barista handed him a number, and he started back towards me, with accuracy no man who can’t see should have. We were going to have coffee together it seemed, not that I would have argued if he’d asked properly. When he got to me, his smile was as delicious as before.  
“I’m Matt, thank you, for helping out back there.”  
“Umm, no worries, no one should pull that shit. I’m Kat. And I get the feeling… We’re about to have coffee together?”

His smile turned slightly apologetic at that, and he sort rushed out an explanation about the barista asking if they were take away and him saying no, and so here we were. By the time he’d finished explaining, an explanation I had a feeling was maybe 70% true, we’d found a table.  
He was really good company. We chatted about the city, he told me about being a lawyer. I cracked a joke about having no soul, he revealed he was Catholic. I realised I was an awkward moron. More normalcy, just easy and relaxing. Exactly how I liked things.  
Coffees arrived as we spoke, I barely noticed them being put down. It wasn’t until I was halfway through mine that I realised I was even drinking it. Listening to this man just talk about his passions was completely drawing me in. As we finished our coffees, time caught up to me and begrudgingly I faced reality.  
“I really should be going. I have to find my way home at some point, before it gets dark and my bad luck finds me the victim of a mugging.”

In my head it was a funny joke, the concern on his face made me a little too aware that my sense of humour was bad. The serious expression softened quickly before he replied.  
“You’re right, it’ll be late soon. We could do this again though..?”  
“Oh! Yes! That’d be great let me write down my number…”

The moment the words passed my lips I knew how stupid that was, and by the look of the smile that was pulling at his lips in a way that was just a little too distracting, Matt had also realised how dumb I was to say that. Before I had time to even get a proper blush going he was handing me his phone.  
“Add it in here. That will make things a lot easier I’d say.”  
“Sure.”  
“Now keep in mind that funny joke names WILL be lost on me.”

I finished entering the details, and looked up at him to protest before seeing how wide that glorious smile had grown. What an adorable jerk. Finally I bid him farewell and headed on my way.

I was extra careful to avoid any where that looked even remotely dangerous on the way home. It had been a great, peaceful, normal day. Interaction with her would definitely ruin it.


	2. II

I let days pass, he didn’t call me. I didn’t try to locate him. All in all it was fine, if it kept up and tall, blind and gorgeous decided not to ask me out again, I figured I could be ok with that. Though I had to admit I’d been wondering what sex with a blind man would be like, and it had gotten a little distracting.  
It wasn’t until nearly a week later, on a Friday morning that the spark of hope returned, he called me, I nearly didn’t answer, ignoring unknown numbers was just easier.  
“Hello?”, as a child I’d been taught you should answer the phone with your name involved somehow, but it never caught on.  
“Hey, Kat? This is Matt Murdock. The blind coffee guy.”  
“Blind coffee guy… Now is that the blind coffee guy from the Saturday before last? Or the blind coffee guy from a week ago. I really must keep better track of my slightly rude heroics.”

I felt myself tense just slightly as the quiet after my awkward joke greeting began. I nearly apologised for being shit at life, until his voice cut through, with just the slightest hint of laughter.  
“You are impressively bad at jokes, aren’t you?”  
“I… Might be. Yes. Um, good morning.”

Small talk carried on for a few minutes, I was about to flick the call to speaker so I could get ready for work and talk at the same time when he pulled us onto the point.  
“I wanted to ask you out for dinner. This evening. If that’s not too short notice.”  
“Yes. I mean, I’m cool. Yeah. I guess I have room in my… busy… schedule. Or something.”

My record for being the worst at any sort of conversation was increasing by the minute, but damn him if it wasn’t worth it to hear that smile in his voice. I offered to meet him at his place, it was close to my work so I could go straight there. It was a lovely plan, and in my head I was already deciding what to wear and what lip colour would go with it. The night was hashed out and I managed to put my foot in it one last time by offering to text him when I was near before realising that he wouldn’t be able to see it, apologising profusely, then having him remind me that text to speech was a thing. Finally the call ended, I took some time to mull over how awkward I was, then went to getting ready for another delightfully normal day followed by a date with that stupidly good looking blind man.

The day was as I expected, normal, easy, a little frustrating at times. Just how I liked it. The night wasn’t.  
The process that had begun as a slight shift turned to full blown avalanche the moment I reached his floor. I heard the sound of a fight immediately. Anyone who has heard a fight can recognise them, I couldn’t say what it is, but there is something to them that is distinct. I approached the door feeling anxiety build, trying to keep it at bay. That was the last thing I needed. The sound was definitely coming from behind Matt’s door, unless he’d given me the wrong number. That would be nice.  
My mind ran through my options and landed on call the cops. They’d be here quick, and my bursting in to try and help if that WAS Matt in there, would make things worse.  
I’d barely twitched my hand to my pocket when it all hit tipping point. The door was in front of me, then it was splinters. I was flying backwards and for a second I’m sure I was outside of myself, the sight of her in front of me filling me with dread. Then I was asleep.


End file.
